DESCRIPTION: In the first grant period a deletion of the clathrin heavy chain was constructed. The investigator proposes to take advantage of the clathrin null cells to explore the structural details of clathrin assembly. A variety of truncations will be introduced into the nulls cells and the assembled clathrin analyzed for structural and functional changes.